<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If that is what you wish by armistyx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054185">If that is what you wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/armistyx/pseuds/armistyx'>armistyx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, guess i gotta finish it, i also am a sucker for a one-sided relationship....... for now, i didn’t mean to write this tbh, kohga should be allowed to say fuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:21:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/armistyx/pseuds/armistyx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Master Kohga always gets what he wants.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Master Kohga/Sooga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sooga was born to serve; it was all he knew in his blood, a long bloodline that once served the royal family who feared their technology; now he served his clan as their general, their leader, second-in-command to the Top Banana himself.</p><p>Whatever Master Kohga wanted, he <em>always</em> got it in the end. </p><p>As absurd as some of his requests might have been, Kohga’s wishes were fulfilled in a timely manner. Sooga made sure of it — without question or objection. With any order that came, Sooga would only answer, <em> “If that is what you wish.” </em>Kohga was easy to please as long as his needs were met, and Sooga kept his master as a priority over himself. He was there at Kohga’s beck and call, coming to his master’s aid at precisely the right time—</p><p>“Sooga, you’re late!” Kohga thrashed in his corner against the wall of rock. His plans had fallen through the last of its cracks. “I nearly got peeled like a banana!” </p><p>The assassin ignored the tantrum from him, kneeling before Kohga to carefully cradle him before hauling him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Kohga’s thrashing ceased almost immediately, his body going limp over his shoulder. It wasn’t the first time Sooga had held the clan’s leader like this. </p><p>Sooga craned his neck to stare at the Gerudo Chief and her entourage. “Forget these cowards.” And cowards they were, the four of them against one. Gerudo, two Hylians, a Sheikah — <em>despicable</em>. His free hand reached into the pouch in the backside of his belt — after shooing away Kohga’s wandering fingers. “It’s time to retreat.” He spared no second smashing the bomb into the Gerudo sands, shrouding them in a thick cloud of smoke to make their escape. Urbosa’s curses were drowned out by the sound of Master Kohga’s giddy laughter.</p><p>Once they were safe away from any prying eyes in an abandoned outpost beyond the Molduga’s dwellings, Master Kohga finally wiggled his way out of Sooga’s grip, both of his feet sinking into the desert sands. </p><p>“I almost died, Sooga!” he exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air dramatically before clutching the sides of his face and shaking his head. “Gods, the amount of stress they put me under nearly burst my bubble, I can’t believe they made me use the secret technique! My perfect, perfect plan failed, and if you had showed up even a second later—“</p><p>“I apologize, Master.” Sooga’s voice was cool through the heat of Kohga’s anxieties, but even if his master was in the clear, safe from any obvious dangers, there was a pang of guilt that still struck through him. The idea of losing Master Kohga by his own mistakes was not an option. Sooga bowed his head. “I will make sure it does not happen again.”</p><p>The desert breeze filled the seconds that passed between them. The gravity of the situation was beginning to sink in: there was an uprising beginning to brew, and the Yiga definitely weren’t up to par like they had imagined.</p><p>Kohga let out a long exhale. “I know you won’t, big guy.” He turned his head to study the long, deep crack in the mask that hid Sooga’s true face. Kohga knew that underneath, the assassin’s words held truth; his loyalty was unmatched by any other member of the clan. Sooga was wrapped around his finger. “I know you won’t.</p><p>“Even if it did,” he started, bringing a hand up to comically rub at his chin in deep thought, “I think you’re more than over-qualified to take my place. Problem is, you’d gotta take <em>my</em> name. ‘Master Sooga’,” he enunciated with air quotes, “doesn’t have quite a nice ring like ‘Master Kohga’.”</p><p>Sooga’s posture stiffened at the idea. It thrilled him to know that Kohga recognized his strength and leadership skills — the consequences, on the other hand…</p><p>“... I could never, Master Kohga.”</p><p>“Lighten up, will ya?” Kohga barked a laugh as he gave his second-in-command a playful shove to his shoulder. “I ain’t ready to retire yet! With you by my side, I know you won’t let that come to pass, hmm?”</p><p>The assassin’s head bowed even lower despite Kohga’s praise. His hands balled into tight fists at his side. No, he could never allow his master to fend for himself alone, putting his life at risk <em>again</em> — he would make sure of it.</p><p>“If I may, Master Kohga?”</p><p>Kohga nodded and waved his hand nonchalantly. “You may.”</p><p>Sooga stood back to his full height and kept his eyes fixed on Kohga. “To guarantee that you are spared from an unforeseen demise where I am not present, I suggest that from this point forward, I shall take your place in orchestrating our efforts to bring Hyrule to its knees. Or, at the very least, you are not alone.”</p><p>His master carefully considered his words. Kohga hummed lowly in thought, back to rubbing his chin as he always did. “Not a bad idea, I’d say…” He trailed off to stare off in the distance. He paused too long for Sooga’s liking. “It’s a deal I can’t say no to, but that’s not my choice to make.”</p><p>“Understood, Master Kohga. Wherein the circumstances may allow it, I <em>implore</em> you to consider the offer.”</p><p>“Good talk.” Kohga clapped his hand on Sooga’s shoulder. “Now get us outta here! The sun’s making me sweat, and we’ve got an audience to entertain.”</p><p>“If that is what you wish.”</p>
<hr/><p>“So, you turned and fled, is that it?”</p><p>Astor was seated at the opposite end of the table from where Kohga sat and Sooga stood. Though the curtains were pulled, sealing out the setting Gerudo sun, and the candlelight cast dark shadows over his face, Sooga could see that this so-called “prophet” was not pleased. Kohga didn’t seem to care too much; he sat sideways in his seat, idly humming a tune that didn’t sound like an actual song.</p><p>Sooga wondered if Kohga was able to take matters seriously. </p><p>“Hm-hmm, hm-hmmm….” Kohga shrugged. “Well, if they hadn’t interrupted me—“</p><p>“It seems that, as low as my expectations of you were, I was <em>overly</em> optimistic.” </p><p>Both pairs of Yiga eyes fixed onto Astor as he stood from his place. Kohga jumped to attention, insulted that the prophet would see him as anything <em>less</em> than competent; Sooga’s hands were already wrapped around both hilts of his blades, ready to strike if need be. </p><p>“Well, no matter.” Their pale guest paid them no mind as he moved around to the middle of the table with the likes of a glowing ancient core in his hands, stopping at the front of the altar where their destiny lay among the piles of bananas.</p><p>With the imminent threat gone, Kohga relaxed instantly and threw himself back into his chair, folding his arms behind his head and crossing his legs, humming his little tune. Sooga, on the other hand, was slower to let his guard down, but complied with a wave of his superior’s hand. His glare remained on Astor’s back.</p><p>Sooga <em>despised</em> him. </p><p>Astor held the core outward as an offering to the guardian that hid among the fruit, idly flashing a strange orange light through its purple smog. “My harbinger,” he cooed, “show me the future!” </p><p>The guardian screeched in only a language that Astor seemed to understand, unfazed by the thick clouds of dark magic that spiraled in the room. The Yiga stood mesmerized by it, Kohga left completely awestruck. The core lifted from Astor’s hands to glow it’s eerie purple energy, bursting forth into a cloud of space, shrouding the three of them in stars and constellations that the Yiga weren’t familiar with. </p><p>“Ah, yes…” Through a tear in the clouds, a glimpse of Hyrule Castle falling into darkness could be seen — the Calamity and their destiny achieved. “The future as it will and must be. I will not allow anyone to alter its course.” The clouds slowly dissipated into the air, the ancient core slowly winding down and back into Astor’s hands. The guardian grew silent and still, leaving only the orange glow from its singular eye as a signal that it was still listening. “No one at all, not even you two.</p><p>“Now then… there are matters from this point forward that I need to discuss with you, Kohga.” He turned his head to address his underlings. His eyes briefly met with Sooga’s.<em> “Alone.” </em></p><p>Quick to detect foul play, the assassin took a step forward to put himself between Kohga and Astor. “Absolutely not. Whatever you can discuss with Master Kohga, you can discuss with me. I stand by him wholeheartedly.”</p><p>Astor’s lips twitched into a snarl. He wasn’t used to being told “no”. “I admire your dedication and nobility, truly, but your time to play your part will come. As I said, these are matters not concerning you.” His eyes narrowed. “I will not repeat myself. <em> Leave.” </em></p><p>Sooga didn’t have much time to even move so much as a muscle before Kohga’s elbow met his midsection. </p><p>“Sooga!” He snapped loudly, surprising the both of them. “Leave us alone. We’ll be alright for a little bit, won’t we? No need to worry your pretty little head.” Kohga motioned for him to lean down, pulling him closer by the chin to whisper into his ear. “I’ll fill you in on the details when it’s all said and done.”</p><p>The taller Yiga held his doubts, but complied with a curt nod. “If that is what you wish.”</p><p>Sooga stood and eyed Astor guardedly, watching his thin lips curl into a smug smile as they traded places, the prophet now skulking to Kohga’s side. Sooga had barely stepped out of the room before his master called out, “Don’t forget to shut the doors behind you!”</p><p>He turned to seal the doors behind him, seeing that Kohga had waved him off and leaned ever closer to Astor. Just above a whisper, Kohga asked, “Ain’t he a dandy?”</p><p>Astor grimaced. “Indeed.”</p><p>The doors shut behind him. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>my friendship with volink is over, kohga/sooga is my new comfort ship now</p><p>jk but age of calamity and these funny banana men hurt me right in the feelings</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The assassination of Hyrule’s princess had failed. It failed, and the loss fell squarely on Sooga’s shoulders. With the Champions and her knight following her every footstep and command, Zelda was sure to find her knight worthy to pull the sword that could prevent the Calamity — their destiny. </p>
<p>Sooga returned to the hideout deep in Karusa Valley with the weight of both Kohga’s and Astor’s disappointment on his shoulders. He’d never forget how his master seemed both dissatisfied and apathetic with him — he had his reputation and standard to uphold — and how Astor seemed unperturbed by the news, as if he had expected the loss to begin with. </p>
<p>“Enough of your groveling,” Astor hissed, gesturing for Sooga to sit upright from his place on the floor. <em> Disgusting, </em>he thought, their second-in-command pleading for mercy for his failure. “Her united champions are merely a miscalculation in our plans, but things are falling in place as they should.” </p>
<p>The prophet was hiding something. It made Sooga’s blood boil.</p>
<p>“And the boy?” Sooga inquired. “This is the second time that Hylian has thwarted our plans. He’s a persistent warrior, always close to the princess. Perhaps our strategies should focus on him a little more closely.”</p>
<p>Kohga’s fingers drummed against the armrest of his chair. “He’s got a point. Blondie’s the one screwing everything up. Personally, I’ve got a bone to pick with him.”</p>
<p>“They are moving forward to the Lost Woods.” Astor ignored their comments to sip the last of his tea, swirling the cup three times before delicately placing it upside down on its saucer in front of the altar where his harbinger continued to rest. “Perhaps, given your failures thus far, it shall be I who will meet them deep in the forest.”</p>
<p>Sooga stood to take his place back at his master’s side. He bit his tongue from arguing with the prophet. “I have no objections.”</p>
<p>“You’re the one runnin’ the show, pal.” Kohga glanced at the unmoving Guardian hidden among the bananas. “Is that thing gonna stay?”</p>
<p>“I admit, your ancestors have chosen a well-hidden slice of this world to establish your clan. It will remain here until I return,” he replied. He finally picked the cup by its handle and inspected it carefully, reading where the leaves had gathered on the inside. <em> Ah, </em>there it was. The leaves dotted the bottom of the cup in a familiar pattern, likened to the malice that Calamity Ganon would soon use to consume Hyrule Castle. </p>
<p>Simply exquisite.</p>
<p>Satisfied with the placement of the black leaves, Astor waved his hand over the cup once more and placed it back upright on its saucer. He turned to leave. “I shouldn’t be long. I will execute the boy myself, and that sword will remain on its pedestal. The princess will continue searching for her knight in time for the Calamity to reign supreme.”</p>
<p>When Astor seemed to be out of sight, the Yiga exchanged a doubtful glance between themselves. Reading tea leaves was a practice that not even Kohga himself had much experience with, nor did he care much for any methods of fortune-telling. As far as he knew, it was all a bunch of hocus pocus compared to his own knowledge of the esoteric arts. Kohga warily stepped up to the altar where Astor had stood to peek into the teacup, Sooga following closely behind him.</p>
<p>It was empty.</p><hr/>
<p>The air inside the Yiga Hideout was <em>stifling.</em> Sooga couldn’t place his finger on exactly when he noticed the change. Astor had left nearly two moons ago — probably the longest amount of time he had ever spent outside of their shared space — with no signs to return.</p>
<p>It troubled Sooga more than it did Kohga.</p>
<p><em> ‘He knows what he’s doing,’ </em> his master would chide with a yawn. Kohga had taken to pretending things were all fine and going according to their grand plan, opting to worry less about the prophet’s true intentions to enjoy his time loafing about as he usually did. It was late in the evening, at least running an hour over Kohga’s usual nap time. </p>
<p>Sooga paced restlessly in front of the altar of their meeting place, waiting for Astor’s triumphant return while the Guardian listened to the sounds of his footsteps. As much as he distrusted the prophet, he was the only one pulling the strings to ensure the prophecy of Calamity Ganon’s return came true. While he served Master Kohga, the Yiga as a whole served Calamity Ganon. They alone couldn’t bring him to life.</p>
<p>When Astor had first arrived at their doorstep deep within Karusa Valley nearly undetected, coming with promises and visions to set their destiny in motion with a dormant Guardian, Sooga thought it was almost too good to be true. He could smell a rat when he saw one. However, it wasn’t his choice to deny him. Master Kohga welcomed him with open arms.</p>
<p>He paused in front of the center of the altar where Astor’s empty cup had remained. Truly, he believed that this prophet was a cancer slowly spreading into their clan, bringing them not closer to their victory, but to their doom. His fingers lifted the empty teacup to peek into it once more; it was enough evidence for Sooga to question his motives. Something was in the tea leaves, only to be swept clean by Astor’s hand. What was he hiding?</p>
<p>“And what is your role in all of this, little one?” he muttered, glancing upward to the Guardian. Its orange light would glow through the dark room then grow dim, the singular eye fixated on the ceiling as it always did. It never seemed to respond without Astor present — not that Sooga would understand its answer if he was given one. </p>
<p>However, when the light began to glow again, he noticed the eye had focused on<em> him </em>.</p>
<p>An unpleasant chill ran through his bones.</p>
<p>“Talking to yourself, are you?”</p>
<p>Sooga, startled by the sound of a familiar voice, turned quickly to find Astor standing on the other side of the table. He looked disheveled with his hood down, long hair strewn about his shoulders in every which way. The assassin had never seen him without his hood concealing the better part of his face; either Astor had stopped taking care of himself to dedicate his life to bring about the Calamity, or he never bothered to do so in the first place. </p>
<p>The Guardian’s eye moved to follow Astor’s movements as he skulked to take his place at the altar, ripping the teacup out of the Yiga’s hand. Looking closer, Sooga could tell that his eyes looked even more sunken in than they usually did. “Here I was, expecting the tea to be ready upon my arrival.”</p>
<p>“The boy has pulled the sword, hasn’t he?”</p>
<p>The way Astor’s lips turned into a deep frown spoke more volumes than he would ever care to admit, especially to Sooga. “Where is your oaf of a master?”</p>
<p>“Master Kohga is asleep. Waiting for your return is rather exhausting.”</p>
<p>“Fetch him. I have news to discuss with him.”</p>
<p>“With <em> us,” </em> Sooga interjected. Again, the teacup was pulled from Astor’s hand into Sooga’s and cast aside. “I will not allow you to fail us again,<em> ‘seer’.</em> What you may consider our failures are nothing but your own. Whatever vision you have next better guarantee us putting a stop to the princess and her champions, especially now that the Hylian is in possession of the legendary sword.”</p>
<p>Astor tilted his head up to glare at Sooga. “You doubt the validity of your true master?” </p>
<p>Sooga’s large hand reached out to pull Astor closer by the front of his robes. “I question the integrity of your objectives,” he snarled. “You have done nothing but lead us blindly into danger on the promises of bringing Hyrule to its collapse, yet their forces continue to grow stronger with each passing day. You are but a blight, poisoning our clan, and I will not tolerate another deceitful lie that will put Master Kohga’s — or our clan’s — life in jeopardy.”</p>
<p>The prophet remained cool under the threat of Sooga’s words. He chuckled and brought his hand up to pry the Yiga’s fingers off of his clothing. “By all means, if you think you can bring the Calamity to fruition yourself” — he presented his neck, more than amused when Sooga’s hand tightly wrapped around his throat — “go on and tempt fate.”</p>
<p>The thrill of being able to take matters into his own hands rushed through the assassin’s veins. All it would take was one squeeze—</p>
<p>"Sooga, sir!”</p>
<p>The doors to the hidden room slid open with one of the blademasters poking their head through the opening. There was a long, drawn out pause at the sight of the second-in-command with his hands around Astor’s throat. “Sir?”</p>
<p>“Leave us.” Sooga didn’t acknowledge his presence, solely focused on counting down the seconds it would take for Astor to take his last breath.</p>
<p>“M-Master Kohga is awake, sir.”</p>
<p>Astor craned his neck — as best as he could, anyway — to glance behind him to the blademaster for a brief moment. While the Yiga’s timing was questionable, it was <em> impeccable </em> at the <em> wrong </em> times. He sneered back at the mask Sooga wore as he fixed the hood of his robes back over his face, mouthing his words. ‘ <em> Go on.’ </em></p>
<p>After a few more seconds, Sooga reluctantly released the prophet with a huff. He couldn’t kill him within the presence of one of his own clan members and with the Guardian still watching them ominously. Oh, how <em> lucky </em>Astor’s fortunes were on his side.</p>
<p>The prophet took one step backward to smooth out the wrinkles in his robes, nonplussed by his underling’s actions. Instead, he turned his back to Sooga to fully acknowledge the blademaster with a wave of dismissal.</p>
<p>“Send him up.”</p><hr/>
<p>After a course of favorite Kohga’s dessert — a small platter of Voltfruit and Mighty Bananas drizzled with honey — Astor delivered the news neither of the commanders had wanted to hear: the chosen hero had awakened with the Master Sword in hand. The Sheikah Towers were their next target, and with one close by…</p>
<p>Kohga’s chin fell into his hand as he struggled to put two-and-two together with his mind still hazed over from his long nap. “So, if they activate all the Sheikah whatsits—” his hand idly spun, trying to formulate the correct words, “— how does it affect us?” Astor stood in his rightful place, his ancient core in his hands as he meditated, ignoring Kohga’s rambling thoughts. Kohga tilted his head toward Sooga at his side for clarification.</p>
<p>The taller Yiga leaned in to whisper into Kohga’s ear. “Those Sheikah whatsits would reveal our location and what we are doing.”</p>
<p>The threat of their hideout — their <em>home</em> — being uncovered after thousands of years in hiding provided some clarity: they were in danger of losing everything. Suddenly Kohga’s mind cleared with the severity of the situation. His nails scratched deep across his head as he grumbled to himself. “If they discover our lair, we’re royally <em>fucked.”</em> His other hand banged against the table with a heavy thud.</p>
<p>Sooga knew Kohga had a penchant for being angry — and he had every right to be. Words of comfort weren’t his strong suit. He could only nod in agreement.</p>
<p>“Leave it in my hands,” Astor said, just loud enough to garner their attention. He opened his eyes and addressed them, a thin smile placating on his lips. “Bide your time until the time comes for you to play.” His eyes fixed toward Sooga specifically, <em>daring</em> for him to object again.</p>
<p>The Guardian screeched with a bubble of Malice, casting the candlelit room into a hue of purple. It drew Astor’s attention back to the core in his hands, and made Kohga sit upright in his seat as Malice continued to shroud the Guardian. Again, he was struck with awe, sensing the presence of someone greater than himself. Finding Sooga still standing upright, Kohga jabbed his elbow into his midsection.</p>
<p>“Show some respect, Sooga! These are the wishes of our Lord Ganon!” he hissed quietly. </p>
<p>Quickly taking the hint, the taller Yiga bowed swiftly. “A-Apologies!”</p>
<p>“A Guardian controlled by Ganon…” Astor’s words lingered in the air, the sheer power of the Guardian striking a sense of fear into Sooga’s veins. “With him at our disposal, Hyrule will be at its knees, and the world will be ours!” The sound of the prophet’s laughter filled the room, delighting Kohga in his seat. Maybe, <em>just</em> maybe, things would start to turn around for them.</p>
<p>Sooga glanced at the Guardian on its pedestal. <em>‘The immense power of Ganon… could it be controlled so easily?’</em> he wondered. From the top of Kohga’s headpiece, the Guardian seemed to stare straight into his soul. Through the uncertainty, the assassin knew that even this Guardian was more powerful than Astor himself. No, not even a self-proclaimed prophet could control this being.</p>
<p>“Laugh with us, Sooga! Don’t kill the mood.” Kohga patted his arm in a bid to relax.</p>
<p>Through a tear of the Malice cloud, another vision had procured: green fields littered with rubble and trees of all autumnal colors filled the void. Astor hummed lowly to recall the name of the region. “The Akkala Highlands... that is their key to unlocking the last of the towers. We must not let them gain control of the tower, if you wish to keep your home safe from discovery.” The Malice evaporated, basking them again back in the candlelight glow. “This is perhaps your <em>last</em> chance to make yourselves useful, lest you are willing to lose your home.” His head turned to face the Yiga. His smile was gone. “Am I heard?”</p>
<p>Neither of them said anything: they understood the risks. Kohga's chin fell into his hand again as he looked to his second-in-command. Sooga lowered his head with another bow.</p>
<p>“If that is what you wish.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>uhhhhh i dont ever ever ever spend all day writing one chapter (especially like this) so if some parts dont make sense im not apologizing</p>
<p>as far as the "official" dialogue, im kind of ad libbing it, mostly pulling dialogue from the spanish translation of age of calamity! its the best imo and def is a lot more emotionally gripping than the english version and i will personally fight everyone who disagrees with me</p>
<p>but man i love me an angry rat man and i blame <a href="https://unsanctitude.tumblr.com/post/637444098124562432/hi-first-couple-requests-for-ator-1-mmmmmm-i">unsanctitude</a> for making me love him more and more (and the headcanons that everyone shares — 10/10 would recommend)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my friendship with volink is over, kohga/sooga is my new comfort ship now</p>
<p>jk but age of calamity and these funny banana men hurt me right in the feelings</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>